


Diversity Day

by RadAnnathema (orphan_account)



Series: New York City Supply [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Office (US)
Genre: M/M, only one other? god damn, the office/ hamilton crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RadAnnathema
Summary: When the diversity trainer quits on them, George takes matters into his own hands. Meanwhile, the workers of New York City Supply settle down by introducing themselves to the cameras and getting used to the making of the documentary.





	Diversity Day

**Author's Note:**

> Changed Alex's backstory because I wanted it to fit Oscar's
> 
> UNEDITED (my stuff never is)

A man with leaping curls raced through the door, hands grasping at the coattail of a co-worker, who was laughing easily, waved at the freckled receptionist, his chaser shrieking curses at him. They both slammed into a figure who resembled a block of wood, bald head reflecting the bright office lights above, and he glanced down in disinterest at the two.

 

“For the fifth time this week, goddamn it, what did Alexander do now?” He snapped, Alex straightening to a standing position instantly, tripping Jefferson as he struggled to get up to put himself beside the other. 

 

“That bastard ordered my suit from a company, gave it to my dry cleaning place under my name, only the back was velcroed, and pulled it open in front of everyone!” Thomas growled, gesturing to his half done up pants, shirt thrown over his arm. Washington smiled slightly at that, glancing over at Alex, who could barely control himself.

 

“Jefferson, for god’s sake, get your clothes on and then go to my office. We’ll discuss this after you start correctly following the dress code,” He gestured to the bathrooms, Thomas opening his mouth to protest, but one stern look from his boss sent him running.

 

_ “Alex is a genius,” John Laurens laughs to the camera, eyes shining as he thought of his co-worker. _

 

_ “John said I was a genius? Did he really say that?” Alex gushes, eyes not unlike his best friend’s. _

 

When Thomas had disappeared, Washington turned back to Alex, who was cowering already.

 

“Did you get it on tape?” He finally asked, Alex letting out a nervous chuckle, and then burst into a fit of giggles. Washington took a sip of his coffee and brushed past him to block the growing grin behind the brim of his mug. Alex turned and gave a thumbs up to John, who instead air high-fived him, a rotationally thing they’d do to congratulate one another. The front door opened then, a nervous looking man peeking through, and, glancing over at Thomas’ desk, instantly folded back into his shell.

 

_ “Hello, do I start speaking now?” Madison gives the camera a nervous smile. “I’m James Madison, I’m part of accounting, and Thomas Jefferson is my best friend. And the top salesman. I’m so proud of him.” His smile grows larger at the mention of Jefferson. _

 

_ “John Laurens, receptionist. I thought this job was going to be Hell, and then I met Alex, and now it isn’t so bad. Um, I don’t really want to work here the rest of my life. I want to become an artist. Uh, I do doodles, sometimes. Alex says they’re really good,” John blushes visibly. _

 

_ “Alexander Hamilton, at your service. Half of the best part of sales. The greatest thing about this job is John. The worst thing is Jefferson, but what can you do? If I quit, everyone will quit, it’ll be chaos,” Alex shrugs. _

 

_ “Thomas Jefferson. I am the highest leading salesman here, though Aaron likes to believe he’s better than me. My best friend is Madison, my worst enemy is Hamilton, but if I had Alexander and Aaron in the same room with only one bullet I’d shoot Burr.” _

 

_ “George Washington. Served in the US military for about ten years, then turned to sales. Now, I’m the manager of a small paper company,” He clicks his tongue to the tip of his mouth. “Not where I had expected myself to land.” _

 

The duo that arrived next were loud, and obvious annoyance to Jefferson, who had gotten out of the bathroom and was now settling at his desk, Alex stealing smirks shared with John every few seconds.

 

“Thomas, mon ami! Nice stunt in the parking lot,” Lafayette greeted with a salute, other side pushed into Hercules Milligan’s, whose arm was slung around his shoulder.

 

“Oh shut it,” Jefferson snapped, before his attention landed on their shared space. “That’s going on again? I give you two weeks.” Hercules shifted uncomfortably, Lafayette scoffing. The two moved quickly to the breakroom between the main part of the office and the annex.

 

_ “Sup, I’m Hercules Milligan, customer service,” Hercules nods, arm still latched around Lafayette's shoulder. _

 

_ “Bonjour, I am Lafayette. Well, my actual name is longer than that, but I prefer Lafayette. Or Laf. Oh, and I’m also customer service. Did Herc mention he used to be head of this company?” Hercules once again, appears uncomfortable. “Until he got arrested for using company money to buy drugs. But now he’s back, and he’s mine!” With that, he snuggles into Hercules’ side, who sighs and gazes into the camera with pleading eyes.  _

 

_ “I guess I just found that I couldn’t do any better than Laf,” He admits, Lafayette smiling up at him lovingly. _

 

Washington leans on his doorway to watch the rest of the workers pour in, when Jefferson cries out in anger.

 

“God damn it! Goddamn it, Hamilton, I’m done with your shit!” He snarls, Alex chuckling, John bursting into snickers over at the reception desk. Jefferson reveals his stapler, with is conveniently placed in jello, before noticing John’s fit. 

 

“Wow, you got your little boyfriend into now? You two better sleep with one eye open,” He growled, shoving a hand into the yellow substance to retrieve his supplies.

 

“John’s not-we’re not dating,” Alex protests, John staring at him wistfully.

 

_ “He’s my best friend. Why would I want him to be anything else?” John attempts a smile, but it falls. _

 

Alex strolls over to John, who is fiddling with something on his computer screen. 

 

“What are you doing?” Despite John’s protests, he turns the computer monitor to see a gif of a drawn Jefferson’s head exploding. Alex makes a high-pitched noise in an attempt to hold in a burst of laughter. The door slams, and a heated conversation of yelling comes with. Alex groans, as three women, all with similar facial features appear around the corner.

_ “Peggy Schuyler. Sales. I’m the youngest and the coolest sister, don’t tell them that though,” Peggy folds her arms across her yellow blouse.  _

 

_ “Angelica Schuyler, accounting. Peggy likes to be dramatic, Eliza is a pussy, I’m the better one,” She jabs a finger at her pink dress covered chest for emphasis. _

 

_ “Eliza Reynolds, accounting department. Normally, I’d be a Schuyler, but about two months ago I got married to my wife, Maria,” She grins behind her hand, blue nail polish matching her shirt. “Now all I have to do is get those two knuckleheads named Alex and John to get hitched too.”  _

 

“Alex! John!” Angelica cheered, interrupting her heated conversation with her sisters. Peggy grumbles something and stomps over to her desk, slamming on her computer, clearly angry. Angelica hugs the two men, holding onto Alex more than she did with John, until Eliza clears her throat and Angelica pulls away.

 

_ “Yeah, Alex and I used to date. Do I still like him? Yes. Do I think I could win him back?” Angelica ponders for a moment, before nodding. _

 

“Hey, Angelica,” Alex greets awkwardly, sitting tilting towards John, who seems grateful for his given attention. 

 

_ “It’s not that I hate Angelica, it’s just that I hate Angelica. She’s a sweet girl, don’t get me wrong, but I know she still likes Alex,” John sighs. “He probably likes her too, though.”  _

 

“I haven’t seen you guys since the wedding! How’s Theodosia?” Eliza changes the subject abruptly, ring shining, John marveling at it before answering.

 

“She’s well, thank you! I’m so happy you gave her to me,” He gushes, Alex smiling softly at him, an expression no one has ever seen before.

 

_ “Aaron Burr and his fiancee, Theodosia, gave Eliza and Maria a turtle named after Theodosia for a wedding gift. Neither of them wanted her, so they gave her to me,” John sheepishly smiles at the thought of his turtle.  _

 

“She’s practically starting to think Alex is her mother now,” John giggles, turning to Alex, who still has that small smile, growing once John’s large deer eyes are on his. 

 

“I’ve just got soft hands,” He blushes, Angelica pursing her lips as Eliza grins at the two conversing. 

 

“Angelica, I’ve got something to show you for accounting, will you follow me?” She excuses both her and her sister from the conversation, Angelica scowling before going after her orders.

 

_ “I wish my sister wouldn’t have to ruin all of my plans,” Eliza groans. _

 

They sit down, and the door opens once more, a man rushing in while talking loudly to someone on the other line of a phone. 

 

“Yes, baby, I’m sorry, alright? I just got to work, talk to you later. Alright, bye. Love you,” Aaron Burr snaps his phone shut and throws his jacket onto John, who yelps from underneath it. 

 

_ “Aaron Burr, or A-dog. I am the better half of the top earning part of sales,” He grimaces as he thinks of Alex. _

 

“George!” He cheers, throwing up his hands to the air as Washington rubs his temple.

 

“Mr. Washington to you, Aaron, I am your boss,” He sighs. 

 

“Oh, right,” He trails off as Washington glares at him.

 

“Just sit down, shut your mouth, and do your job,” He slams the door to his office shut then, John tentatively hanging up Aaron’s coat. Alex gazes angrily at his co-worker.

 

“You can’t treat John like that,” He growls, Aaron raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“He didn’t protest. Why are you defending him all of the sudden?” He retorts. 

 

“Alex, don’t-” John protests, but Alex was already leaping over his desk, hands wrapping around Aaron’s neck. As they crashed to the floor, Thomas looked directly into the camera.

 

“Fifth time this week, and it’s only Tuesday,” He deadpans.

_ “Aaron just makes me angry,” Alex shrugs. “Whoever he mistreats, but it’s usually when he’s rude to John.” _

 

_ “I don’t need Alex to fight for me,” John groans, then stops. “And yet, it’s nice to know he cares so much.” _

 

_ “I have no time for petty romantic relationships like that Reynolds girl or Alexander and Laurens,” Thomas blinks, and his phone buzzes. He checks it, then glances back up at the camera with a sly smile. “Excuse me, I’ve got a sales call to attend to.” _

 

Thomas strolls out the front door, Madison following close behind. Peggy watches them leave happily. They meet in the back areas of the warehouse, close together.

 

“I missed you,” Madison comments, before connecting their lips and shoving Thomas into one of the closed off closets. Back in the office, Peggy winks at the camera knowingly.

 

_ “I think I’m the only one who knows about Thomas and James. Of course, it gave me head of the party planning committee. I was just in the right spot at the right time,” Peggy smirks. “I mean, I had to bleach my eyeballs afterwards.” _

 

Washington steps from his office, clapping his hands together in an attempt to get everyone to glance up at him.

 

“Alright, since Diversity Day didn’t go as planned last year, I’ve taken it into my own hands to perform it. Everyone in the conference room,” He commands, gesturing to the open door. Alex shared a look with John, before sliding from his chair and moving to sit down. John followed suite, swiftly going beside him. Maria Reynolds, arm in arm with Eliza, skipped in, laughing.

 

“What are we gonna do, sit indian style?” A few others chuckled at her joke, yet Washington burned into her.

 

“Get out,” He commanded, Maria dropping Eliza’s arm and frowning.

 

“But-”

 

“Get out!” He yelled, and she scurried away, Eliza rolling her eyes at her boss, but said nothing.

 

_ “Maria Reynolds. I’m the HR rep here. My wife, Eliza, is the only thing that keeps me from telling Washington to take the stick out of his ass. He hates me too, obviously,” She swings a strand of hair over her shoulder.  _

 

They all trailed in, one by one, until everyone was silent besides Washington. 

 

“I tried to have Mr. Brown from last year come back, but since he was a waste of space, I made my own diversity day,” He gestures to the tv beside him, and shoves a dvd player in. Instantly, a scratchy and poorly filmed Washington pops up on the screen. 

“Hello, and welcome to Diversity Tomorrow, because today is almost over,” Screen Washington explained, John furrowing his eyebrows.

 

_ “It’s only ten o’clock?” He questions to the camera, looking confused.  _

 

“Abraham Lincoln, one of our founding fathers, once said this: Don’t treat other people of color wrongly, that’s just bad, man,” Screen Washington continued, and then finished his statement off. “So let’s celebrate Diversity.” It crackles to an end, Madison raising his hand tentatively.

 

“Um, I didn’t really see it that well,” He whispers.

 

“That’s your fault for sitting in the back, Tumbelina,” He replies. “Now, I know that wasn’t easy to really understand, probably do to the camerawork.” Thomas scowls visibly.

 

_ “I did the camerawork,” He jabs a finger at his chest, then blows away a stray hair and lounges back in his seat. “It’s my duty as assistant to the regional manager.” _

 

“Now then,” Washington sits down backwards on a chair, leaning forwards towards his co-workers. “Does anyone have an interesting history we could talk about? I, for one, am part American Indian.” 

 

“Uh, what part of American Indian?” Peggy questions him timidly.

 

“One-fifteenth,” He replies, the girl seeming confused.

 

“That’s impossible-” Washington cuts her off with a wave of his hand. Peggy leans back into her chair, steaming. John raises his hand, but Washington overlooks him. 

 

“Alexander?” Alex shifts.

 

“Uh, my dad immigrated from Puerto Rico, met my mom in New York City, and had me. So,” He trails off, Washington nodding.

 

“Wow, wow. Just amazing,” He narrows his eyes, Alex frowning slightly and stealing a glance at John, who is staring at him directly. “Anyone else?” The room was silent. Washington stood from the chair and clapped his hands together, smiling pointedly at the rest of them.

 

“Well then, if no one else would like to speak, I will begin our activity,” He reached onto the table behind him and pulled out a cardboard box full of upside down post-it notes. 

 

“Each of you will take a card, don’t look at it. Put them on your forehead, and then I want you to converse like you would to each of those people who have different races on their temples,” He instructed, moving around so people could grab cards. The camera moves to show a few varieties. Peggy has “Japanese” stuck to her forehead, Alex got “Mexican”, and John’s clearly reads “Jewish”. 

 

_ “I don’t know what Washington is thinking,” John muses, folding his legs. “But this seems like a pretty normal stunt in the book of George Washington.”  _

 

“Shalom,” James Madison greets John, who groans. 

 

“Does this say Jewish? Seriously?” He gestures to his card, James shrugging.

 

“Can’t tell you outright. What’s mine say?” He bounces on his feet, post-it note glittering.

 

“Um, your ancestors might have been smuggled across sea,” John hints, squinting at the bright card that reads: “Black”. James frowns.

 

“Alright, what is this?” He peels off his post-it note, just as Washington strolls over.

 

“You shouldn’t do that,” He warns, but James is already staring at the page annoyedly. “That was actually a coincidence, didn’t mean to do that.” Meanwhile, Alex is standing next to Jefferson.

 

“Who am I? Give me a hint,” Thomas pressures, Alex rolling his eyes, but complying.

 

“Um, I like your food?” He says, Jefferson groaning. George wanders over to them.

 

“Come on, come on, you can do better than that!” He claps Alex on the back, causing the man to stumble.

 

“Fine. Um, based on stereotypes that are totally untrue, and I do not agree with,” He takes a deep breath, staring at Thomas, whose post-it note clearly reads “Chinese.” 

 

“You might not be a very good driver,” He finishes, Jefferson pausing for a moment, before shrieking.

 

“Oh man, am I a woman?” He yells. 

 

_ “It’s pretty obvious why I like pranking Jefferson so much now,” Alex rubs his lips absentmindedly.  _

 

All of the people are gathering back up into one large circle, when Lafayette rushes in, holding a pile of papers excitedly.

 

“Mr. Washington,” He calls, George turning, and grinning.

 

“Ah, bonjour, mon ami! Welcome to Paris,” His accent is hideous, Alex grimacing instantly along with John. “Would you like a baguette?” Lafayette’s smile falters.

 

“Try my baguette! Try my baguette! Try my-” There’s a series of gasps as Lafayette slaps George across the face, before storming out in both embarrassment and anger. George holds his face, the room filled with tension for a moment.

 

“That was perfect!” He points to the place where Lafayette had been standing, voice cracking as he holds back tears. “Now he knows what it’s like to be a minority!” 

 

_ “That was too far,” John cides, looking over at Alex, who smiles slyly at him.  _

 

_ “I can’t blame Lafayette. For once in his life, he did more than just talk about celebrities and not do his job,” Alex responds, patting John’s leg. Both blush intensely.  _

 

_ “Fiesty,” Angelica licks her lips. “Why are Laf and I not better friends yet?”  _

 

_ “Personally, I wouldn’t have handled it like that, but,” James pulls at his mouth while gazing off. “He totally deserved it.”  _

 

Alex excuses himself from the room silently, motioning for John to follow him. Relieved, the two leave the building while the rest of their co-workers try to desperately came down George, who is sobbing now. 

 

“That was crazy,” Alex comments when they’re finally in the parking lot, wind whipping his pony tail around. John nods.

 

“Someone had to break sometime,” He shrugs, Alex laughing at that.

 

“I don’t want to go back in. Wanna get lunch?” He suggests, John biting his lip to hold back a much larger smile.

 

“They aren’t gonna notice us gone for a while, anyway,” He agrees, giggling as Alex continues to chuckle. They two practically skip to John’s car, happiness floating around them in a type of aura.

 

_ “I really like John,” Alex confesses, running a hand through his hair. “I really, really like him. I might even love him.”  _

 

_ “When did I start liking Alex? Before Angelica started dating him, so about three years,” John fiddles with his hands. “The fates will bring us together sometime. I’m not one to start things.” With that, he grins at the camera.  _

 

The last shot is through a diner window, where John and Alex are chatting while having lunch, eyes sparkling like they had in the beginning of the episode. Meanwhile, Thomas is clutching a piece of frozen meat to George’s face, James wringing his hands and standing awkwardly beside his best friend. A voice begins to speak, John, a voiceover:  _ “It’ll be soon, I promise you that. At least, I hope so. If not, that’s how life goes. Maybe I will ask him to dinner sometime, in a date way, instead of in a best friend way. That’s how it all starts, right?”  _   
  



End file.
